Ultimate Fallen Apocalypsis
by Chrateroure
Summary: One month after the Angel invasion, a teen gang is formed in order to survive in the reality no longer holding hope. In the progress of desperate survival and reliance they cross paths with the mythical creatures soon after some of the members are captured. Will they go as far as trusting the inhuman enemies in order to save their friends? Characters from Danganronpa :The Animation
1. Ultimate Intro

Hi there. Just an introduction and I leave you alone with this story. 1) It won't be a deep romantic fanfiction but might have what you call "fluff". It's mostly adventure and developing a friendship or sort of that. 2) Every comment is appreciated as long as it has a real value. 3) It's Aoi Asahina's point of view and will be thorough the whole story. 4) She will be a little bit out of character as she won't be as emotional as she was, for example, in the fourth trial and she will be a little bit more mature even though she will have her own childish moments. 5) Be sure to check the anime or the game of the first Danganronpa series as I won't go into a deep analysis of the characters in the beginning. 6) Main "pairing" (although not really a pairing) will be Asahina and Togami and there will be also a friendship development between Naegi and Kirigiri, etc. 7) Rating T for mentions of violence and blood and just to be safe. 8) – More characters from the first series will be introduced later as well as a character from Another Episode. 9) I will upload regularly. 10) Enjoy. 11) Surprise, surprise – this is my first fanfiction ever written. 

One more surprise - this is crossover between Danganronpa : The Animation and Angelfall by Suzan Ee. But don't worry - I have other plans for developing this story as only the angel invasion idea and the type of writing (which is easier for me than others) crosses the book.

One last thing : I DO NOT OWN Penryn and the End of Days OR Danganronpa.

I finally look out of the window.

Someone should applaud me for my courage as the view is truly terrifying. The opposite in comparison lower building, previously a museum worth being called The Great East monument, is ruined and no longer looking like one but rather an old Greek haunted house built from marble. Its walls are splattered with blood and down the entrance stairs you can clearly see water coming.

The floods initially weren't as bad as the invasion but enough to take numerous victims who couldn't swim. Additionally, the water came with such speed that even the skilled swimmer couldn't react adequately for the two seconds given. You couldn't even make out of the strong hit that many people were screaming in agony before drowning – some accepting it early and some fighting until their last breath. At least I couldn't. What I know is that we were watched with amusement from above. And when some of us survived – with disgust.

I try to suppress the last week's everyday events deep further in a mind room where nothing can intoxicate more venom in my sanity than there already is. I know I should stop it because I've even refused to eat anything including the holy lemon donuts my group and I found in one of the bunkers we robbed. And that is some serious business.

The sky is doing a little bit of compensation. The pinkish-orange shades due to a late sunset are actually gorgeous. But it's not enough distraction for me – I see it ambushed and full of mythical creatures I dreamed of coming but never wanted. Never wanted, because they were all bloodthirsty heartless freaks.

I mean, we can't be that bad for humans to deserve execution, right?

I sigh frustrated from idling and go back to my desk, in whose host hotel me and my fellow companions spent the last five days – Makoto Naegi, a guy with big heart and more optimistically-driven mind than mine, Sayaka Maizono, his best friend and a lovely voice possessor. Her singing calms us down when Mondo Owada, the fiery guy who we were unsure of accepting but did for the sake of our welcoming community, decides to unnecessarily throw a fight. And the even more soothing soul – Chihiro Fujisake, the kindest and shiest girl I personally have ever met.

As for me – I'm Aoi Asahina. My friends used to describe me as a bubbly emotional extrovert with unbelievable love for coffee and donuts. It's still true, however, we should add the strong hatred I feel towards our invaders – the angels, to that ex-positive list.

My friends.

As I stumble across the room without a real purpose and throw myself onto the luxurious two-sized bed, I can't help but wonder what happened to them. We were together on this vacation – me, Sakura-chan and Celes-chan. We've been together since kindergarten and remained friends despite how cold Celes-chan could be or how deeply emotional I was and still am. And that's hell of a lot of time, really. Now I am 17 years old and, yet, the youngest of our group. All other gang members are 18 excluding Owada-kun who turned 19 three days ago. It's only an impulse to feel alone around with such petite height and age. I suppose.

The building we chose is quite something... No wonder why it was a five star hotel once upon a time aka one month ago when the apocalypse started. For me, it is. Generally, we would be pretty damned because such huge buildings are home of a lot of supplies and sleeping service which encourages many people to come and flip everything around until they find what they need and sleep on the soft mattress. Or that, it will be targeted by angels who believe that humans are hiding in such places as well.

Sounding twisted enough though, stuff already happened here before we checked in. Many people tried to get in through the front and back entrance which are now quite messy to say the least. That messiness is what keeps everyone and the insensitive bastards away now as they believe they won't find any prey wondering around dead bodies. Everyone, apart from Fujisake-san who didn't even address the bodies and got on the second floor after chasing her new kitten. Just after we arrived to get her back on track, we saw that everything out of the first floor's reach is actually quite tidy and full of supplies. It was our both lucky and unlucky day – Owada-kun found some alcohol and unexpectedly turned into a teddy bear the same evening. A loud one.

Everything apart from this unlucky encounter and the no electricity service was perfect for us, especially those lemon donuts that my fellow buddies decided to leave to me.

I still do feel uneasy here, however. Not just the bloodbath a floor below me is worrying. Naturally, I've never liked sophisticated places like those. I feel lost around these huge territories, sort of. I'd much prefer a little house with lots of amazing memories and professional donut-making and coffee machines than enormous mansions consisting the emptiness sizing to a black hole if I that makes sense...

I sigh again after dreaming of something that won't probably happen.

I have second thoughts of going around again, search for something that can give us some protection from the outside inhuman war such as guns or anything that can hurt the hurters or something that can help us escape from this island.

Yes, we are on an island.

It's the size of half Japan which isn't small at all. The bad thing about here is actually the mid-spring/summer season – the weather is both hot and cold and with no electricity we are like freezing fleshy sticks in the late afternoons as now and the whole night and roasted marshmallows all day long. Maybe too many odds are against us. I can already imagine them laughing evilly like chipmunks from the nearby desk.

Or maybe I just need some sleep. Maizono-san's nightmares about the Ferris wheel has kept both I and Fujisake-san awake all night as well as Naegi-kun's developed aqua phobia from the floods that, Thank God, couldn't reach this hotel.

I can't blame my new friends for anything. How could I? I'm surprised I still haven't lost it. Or maybe I have but I still don't realize it. I glance over the door and think of going to the other girls' room. While I am alone, the others couldn't find their place in the darkness and paired up. Naegi-kun and Owada-kun were single just like me but their male pride was the reason why they hadn't paired up.

I glance at the watch, somehow still working, and decide not to go. We appointed a meeting in the common hall of the floor we are in to discuss what to do, anyways. I am quite relieved – I don't have to wonder what to do anymore.

I straighten up and redo my ponytail. Checking myself in the mirror next to the door, I head out and go to the common hall which wasn't what I expected. The serious faces of my peers welcome me.

"Ah, Asahina-san." Fujisake-san says first with a smile. That brings the attention of Maizono-san and she straightens up and also greets me with a smile. Or, wait a minute…

"Hey to you two but… where are the boys?" That turns their faces back to seriousness. Oh, so that it is. This is no good. I know they were out to check a nearby shop earlier as the amount of supplies from the mini fridges was reduced to a critical point already.

"We need to get out of here." Out of the blue, Maizono-san says.

I'm dumbfounded. "What?"

"I found a charger in one of the kitchen counters yesterday and used it for my phone. It surprisingly had service after I charged it. B-but don't worry, I did use electricity in the kitchen as well so nobody outside sees me. There were no windows… so…I told Makoto-kun about it and he did the same so we had a device to communicate with each other today and…" She stops for a brief moment with a worried expression and looks at me. "He texted me a minute ago and it said that they were waiting for us in one of the outskirt hospitals where we can use the electricity, aid kits and food they found without any concerns but…"

"That's great!" I can't contain my happiness even though I know there is more and I won't like it.

"Y-yeah it is.." she does smile but it quickly fades and spares a glance to Fujisake-san and both look at me.

"Asahina-san, gang members are heading towards us. They somehow found out that there are people around here. Maybe when the boys got out they saw them or something. What we here know is that… our journey to the hospital will be dangerous. The supplies around this area have made people depserate enough to _kill_." This time Fujisake-san tells me and I see how scared they are.

It's reasonable. Gang members have a definite meaning of our dictionary as dangerous headhunters. Literally. The last month was filled with so much despair that people turned against people and started hurting each other for supplies like savages. The angels must've been amused by that. Those garbage cans are the reason we turned out like this. But why do I even care about what they think of us? Now I should care about how to reassure that we will get to our dream destination alive and well.

"I see… but you know-" They look at me hopefully. "-travelling at night provides enough coverage for us to stay unnoticed. We can do it, right? The water has reduced levels too!" I grin like an idiot but they seem to buy my Naegi-kun-like strategy. "And, what are we still waiting for? We gotta get out of here. Now."

"Y-yeah, actually." The girls stand up and toss a backpack at me.

"Woah, you already packed?" I say surprised.

"Prepared for anything, heheh." Fujisake-san says and we can't help but laugh silently at that badass statement. The cat pops out of her backpack as we head towards the back exit where, hopefully, we won't be spotted.

Yet.

The freezing fleshy sticks theory though - I sometimes just hate being right.

End of Chapter One, Part 1.


	2. Ultimate Confusion

**Next part coming at full force.**

1) Previous part's edit has been completed.

2) Some small Penryn and End of Days references found in this part as well.

3) Thanks to Fallenstreet01 deciding to follow the story.

4) Enjoy.

5)I do not own Danganronpa or Penryn and End of Days.

The unbelievably freezing tropical wind reaches up to me even though I'm not fully outside yet. I wait for the girls leaning back on the wall next to the back entrance trying to avoid the horrible view and smell, crossing my arms as if that will provide the warmth I already miss. They decided to use the restrooms on a last call in case we have a really long way to the golden hospital – no more unwanted surprises are wanted. I already did what I needed, after all, I stayed in the cozy hotel room all day.

As for the hospital, it's kind of arguable whether the way is long or not. If we happen not to run into any murder worshippers we could get there for two hours also considering that we have to hide and have ninety-nine eyes for any hints screaming "die" I have already observed the water levels – ankle height isn't that bad. Two hours aren't that bad-

As if in cue the cursed wind decides to call karma I don't deserve and hit me coldly. I shiver for a good minute. Maybe the wind can be a little troublesome but I'm pretty sure when I hear the gangs it won't matter. Hell, I'd swim among sharks if I need to get out of here.

Or maybe not.

The girls come back and we are good to go. More likely, cold. As we head out quickly from the back entrance we are located in a shopping street consisting of anything that can come to mind. We might be on a tropical island but it certainly is as modern as San Francisco. I can beat Celes-chan's stereotypical nature with that fact when I see her again. _If_ I see her again.

The unmeasurably long street doesn't seem that damaged as the malls and some of the little shops, assumingly for tea and coffee, still look like ones. It's a matter time until the angels strike again, though. I have clearly been convinced they ruin everything they get their filthy hands on.

Fortunately enough there are still cars around and we decide to cover each other from one to another so we stay unnoticed at least until we reach the "Green Zone" – a huge forest-looking place and dividing the central part of the city, which we are in, and the outskirts where our safety ticket for the next week is. We've gotta be extra careful in which direction we head – things aren't that simple. There's a particular bridge we have to cross from the end of the forest that can cause problems if it's also ruined. And there's a great chance it is. But a small chance it isn't as well. I've seen the huge pit covered in water on the bottom in one of my normal vacation evenings and I don't want to fall there – neither the depth of water or accurate height of fall is known, at least for me. Too risky and spooky.

As we try not to make too much sound by traveling around cars and water I can hear Fujisake-san's panting. As an athletic authority I'd say that her stamina is below weak but as a friend that she can handle whatever happens and that's what I do. She smiles assured and puts extra effort in her zig-zag hops. Meanwhile, Maizono-san is dazzled by the repetitive movements but doesn't complain. Just how lucky I am to be having people who don't complain and keep going.

My positive thoughts are interrupted by a loud crash and I know it's the gangs destroying the hotel we left fifteen minutes ago, yet aren't that far away. Our trio becomes extra cautious of anything and one of us is constantly scanning the not-so-close back entrance area for any dark souls who might see us in the night. I don't shiver anymore – I quicken my pace when convinced I won't get my head chopped off and so do my peers.

However, I do start to slow down after a while, of course, and somehow end up in the middle of the street waiting for the other girls. I'm aware of that I'm forcing my luck but it's tiring enough and as a bonus I feel down after I remembered I forgot my precious lemon donuts back at the hotel. Damnit.

I catch my breath and straighten up after half a minute and wait for the other girls come. They do move...

..until something slowly and gently falls onto my head and lands in my hands. Something red and fluffy. Something like a feather from… a bird. A bird. It can't be anything else. Just a coincidence. Besides, angels have only white wings anyway, right?

My thoughts don't match my facial features as the dread is spreading around much faster than a sport car. I'm hyperventilating before I know it. And I'm not the only one. From the corner of my eye I see Fujisake-san about to do the same while Maizono-san is stoned. They saw that too. That's why they stopped. Did they see something else?

The nearby crashing outcurricular activity has stopped as if the gangs know what is coming.

But what _is_ coming?

The eerie atmosphere just like in a horror movie where you all wait for something sudden to happen plays in my head. I don't need the melody. The quietness suffocates us primarily. I see a shadow of a human being hiding behind a nearby house. Wait, it's not just one shadow. There are two of them. Now it's even scarier. Who _else_ is here?

No, I won't be staying in this place to know more. Just before I forget the water that's gonna make hell of a lot of echo and start running, I give an intentionally scared look to the girls and mentally tell them what I will do. No more than a milisecond and I'm sprinting down the street still aiming for the forest.

The loud splash noises of our trio already gave away that we are still around. Screw that. Run. My life is more important, and so is my head, than a bunch of my people chasing after me before getting exhausted and giving up. Did I just think _my people_? Is that how I will divide the species barriers?

I'm glad that the girls didn't freeze within the wind that somehow has stopped despite my desperate actions to catch it. I don't need to look back to see that the gangs already are outside.

"There they are! Catch them! KILL them and take everything they've got!" Predictable. One of them, probably the leader, says it loud enough t terrify us even more but I don't think that's possible anymore. There are abnormal creatures on the lose. They are the ones we cannot outmatch in _any_ case. Apart from that though, we have a head start and maybe, just maybe , we still have a chance to-

Suddenly – a gigantic yellowish-red bird.

From above.

Falling.

Falling with high speed.

Falling right where _I am._

I can't even move and close my eyes like that's gonna save me.

I hear a powerful thud and splash. Ouch.

I open my eyes after it basically showered me.

I have the impulse to scream but it covers up by Maizono-san's one. Yep, we are definitely spotted. Not that Double Shadow and the gangs didn't acknowledge us already.

I'm frozen in place by the view in front of me. One or two more watery steps and I could've just become a human pancake underwater. Wait, that wasn't a gigantic _bird_.

I narrow my eyes on rising _corpse_ of something red. Someone red. Someone with red wings. An _angel_ with red wings. A Godzilla in comparison with my petite height.

And it's close to me. Too close. I see it rising and can make some of its features such as the blond hair which is covered in blood, dirt and water, endless bruises and deep cuts all over his chest his and something shining from its eyes. Glasses? What? No time to investigate my killer. He wouldn't do that for me. The adrenaline overflow makes me kick him in the face before he sees mine. Quite possibly.

And I kick him hard. I know I've reached my limits as I literally take his breath away. I strike a facial wound _accidently_. He does something in between groan and hiss loudly and collapses once again and I almost feel guilt of doing that before he showers me again. Then I remember that creature is nine thousand levels above my strength. Maybe despite his wounds.

I swallow my heart back into my chest and back off abruptly. I don't want to look at it. I want to go home or somewhere where I'd be like someone disappeared from this world. I just wish I could wake up from this nightmare or faint so I forget that it's not a nightmare. I don't know which. I. Don't. Know. I even forget about the lemon donuts for a second.

Before desperation wins over me I see our alternate way straight up after the crossing paths with that _living_ red angel who struggles to breathe. I didn't realize we have gone this far to reach the base of Green Zone. Perhaps, we have travelled more than just twenty minutes. That reminds me of the gangs whose forms come alive in the background chanting "Take them down." I'm still lost in thoughts before I feel someone pulling me over to straight where I saw our last hope, passing the angel who still tries to get up. Why is he even injured? Apart from my assistance.

It's Fujisake-san who pulls me and she's saying something. It sounds like COME ON ASAHINA-SAN. Why can't I hear her. Am I in some sort of shock? I can't feel anything.

I glance for the last time back towards the gangs and then towards Reddie who manages to kneel before… more angels appear landing in my position and around the back to block him from escaping. Completely different wings, skins, hair, eyes. So they can be different from each other. And with that I add hostile towards each other and that the white wing stereotype is gone. It's now four of them but I can't distinguish between their visual characters. I do get the vibe they want the bird dead, though. Would he be up already if it wasn't for my Falcon Kick?

As another unwanted surprise, he's up in a second or two and already defending himself. I, a human, kicked him and he got glued to the ground like a wet leaf and now he jumps like he has the time of his life?! I see how much bigger he is than the others. Is that why four of them are needed to put this birdie down?

The smaller angels lunch at the bigger one with some sort of swords but he somehow lands for a second and in the next - his wings somehow start differing completely from the others. I don't need an up-close examination to see how pale Little Guys become. What's up with his wings... I was preoccupied with the images of my head flying away to observe them. They get kind of a demonic but not entirely Just what is this dude?

Not good enough? The gangs show up. Why are they even keeping on chasing us? Don't they see the thread? Do they want us dead that much? And why do they have to go over the angels for that cause? I question everything until they fight the angels instead of us. I see why – they are at least ten and think they can take them down.

And as the new world has come to a beginning, new marketing strategy has as well. Angel parts can make you instantly important and safe. Just like money. I don't think those guys will be winning the gory lottery tonight. I see them flying like penguins until…

… I can no longer look the action because we are entering the forest. Wait… I wanna see if he survives or not- I mean it will be partly my mistake if he died. We might've been watched and the messengers could report me to some of his buddies this time. What if they come for me?!

I trip over something muddy and Fujisake-san lets me go before getting herself some air and balance. We are in the forest. The Green Zone.

Wait. W-what happened? "What just happened?" I murmur out loud my blank expression never changing. I feel like I've been missing on something contrasting the fact I saw pretty much of "too much".

Maizono-san collects some breath and looks up to me. "Please, Asahina-san… Don't ever freeze like that again." She looks as if teasing but I know she's smiling because we actually somehow made it to the forest. Alive and in one piece.

"Hey-" I try to lighten up whatever case just happened "- at least the gangs are gonna be machine-smashed by those birds. We still stand a chance in the food chain." That makes them both look at each other simultaneously and laugh while shaking their heads. Happy shake. "In case you don't freeze again we will be on track in any time." I chuckle a bit myself and subconsciously look at the sneaker that went right up Birdie's face. It's bloody. 'Oh, nice shot back there. Not really smart but fair and awesome." So they saw me.

Damn. I really did do some real Jackie Chan back there throwing away the fact I chickened away right after. I can only hope he didn't see my face. Otherwise he'd probably return in in a triple combo. I do appreciate _my_ face and life after all.

I still don't know, though, what just happened or if the angels will come after us even when they took no notice of us running away. I might be paranoid or maybe just naïve. There's a fine line between these two. Yet I do have a feeling that…

this is not my first and _last_ encounter with them.

Chapter 1, Part 2 End.


End file.
